The Life of Victoria's Secret Bikini Cut Panties
by Pink Apples
Summary: AxelRoxas The life of a pair of panties. Featuring Axel and Roxas committing unspeakable acts of panty abuse.


**A/N: **Written for fun. As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you get the idea. Critique is welcome and encouraged.

**The Life of Size 2 Victoria's Secret Second Skin Bikini-Cut Pink Panties on Spring Clearance**

The first pair ended up on a thirty-year-old prostitute. She went through her thongs and panties fairly quickly, and so the little pair of lacy pink bikini-cut panties with the delicate red bow on the front ended up worn and torn in the garbage less than three months later after a short, albeit exciting, life.

The second pair ended up on an overweight man in his mid-fifties. He never did much in the panties and rarely wore them except when he took dirty pictures of himself to put on the internet. A few months after purchasing the panties, his wife found them. Convinced her husband was cheating on her, she left him. The poor bloke committed suicide shortly afterwards, while wearing the forsaken panties, its red ribbon still tied in a perfect knot.

The third purchaser of the sexy lingerie was a fourteen year old girl rebelling against her parents and their control on her sexuality. The panties were found and thrown out by her mother before she even had a chance to wear them.

The fourth pair, the last little pair hanging on its little metal rack, was the luckiest. It was purchased by a young man, perhaps sixteen or seventeen in age, and then stuffed deep in a smelly underwear drawer. For months the little delicate fabric suffered, only seeing the light of day when the boy was throwing clothing around the room looking for a clean pair of baseball socks. He was always shoved back in the drawer without a second thought, his pretty bow crumpling.

One day, however, the boy opened his drawer and instead of pulling out another obnoxious pair of Spiderman underpants, instead carefully pulled out the forgotten delicates. To the lacy fabric's amazement, he pulled the panties up his smooth, tanned legs and finally up his narrow hips where the panties rested there snugly, a perfect fit. His ass was a delicious rounded shape, and his cock was a humble size. The boy's curly, golden pubic hair tickled the pink cotton of the crotch-area. The silk bow was re-tied, dangling above the boy's groin as a sort of little tease of what was hiding beneath the proud fabric. The lace trimming the leg holes and the waist blended beautifully with the boy's firm, bronzed skin.

The exhilaration did not last long. The delicates only had a short moment to enjoy this new sensation before a pair of grubby jeans was forced over top of them. But the panties could wait. After all, that was the point of lingerie - to stay hidden under clothing until their wearer moved a certain way, exposing a sliver of lacy fabric to an onlooker. After that happened, it would usually not be long until they were exposed to fresh air again.

All day the panties hugged the boy's hips, sometimes venturing into the little crevice of his ass, only to be yanked out again.

Finally, around eight 'o clock that night, the boy shifted to the side - and his pants strained downwards and the delicates took this chance to peek out from above the denim waistband -

A pair of green eyes widened, a predatory sparkle glinting in the jade irises.

A half an hour later something was rubbing the crotch of the pants. Hard. The thick denim was crumpling the red bow, and the pressure of the boy's cock growing erect behind the pink fabric was putting a new strain on the delicates. The rubbing did not stop, until fifteen minutes later, when the pants were shoved down roughly.

Finally - fresh air.

"I knew it," Green-Eyes muttered huskily. "Quite the minx, aren't you?"

"I've never worn them before," the boy grumbled. "They've been in my drawer."

"I want you to wear them every day," Green-Eyes demanded. He gave the boy's crotch a squeeze, eliciting a moan from him. "You're too beautiful not to, Roxas. And look-" He gripped the boy's erection around his panties. "They're flexible. Just like something else-"

Another ten minutes and Green Eye's mouth was over the crotch of the panties, careful not to get the ribbon in his mouth. He breathed hotly on the clothed erection before wetting the area with his tongue. And now there was another kind of liquid wetting the delicates - this kind oozing from the boy - Roxas's - penis.

Another ten minutes of this pleasing torture, and then the panties were abruptly shoved down the boy's firm thighs, all while Roxas screamed.

"F-fuck me! Oh G-god, please, s-stop teasing! Nnngh! FUCK ME!"

"Louder, baby"

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW, AXEL, NNGH, FUCK, PLEASE, PLEASE; I N-NEED YOU-!"

Roxas was shoved on his hands and knees, his ass into the air, right in front of Green Eye's - Axel's - face.

For the next ten minutes the panties were subjected to horrific fabric torture as the boy kept spreading his legs, not even thinking about the delicates bunched around his thighs.

Still, the lingerie fought back. After months and months of being stuffed in a drawer full of smelly teenage boy clothes, it was NOT going to end after a single night!

And so, miraculously, after Roxas was done being fucked senselessly by Axel and the panties were kicked off, they returned to their normal shape and elasticity. Roxas stretched them a little with his hands, amazed, as he lay in bed next to Axel.

"How the hell...?"

"Don't question it, Roxas," Axel said lazily. "Just wear them tomorrow. If you do, I'll reward you again." He winked.

The panties lasted three years until one night they were hopelessly stained by chocolate sauce.

Still, the very next day Roxas and Axel walked through the mall, hand in hand, until they found the dirtiest little lingerie shop. There, Axel purchased about ten pairs of panties for his darling little lover with the golden hair and the firm little ass.


End file.
